All That Remains
by tsukiyukikage
Summary: Vincent Valentine knew that you couldn't save someone who didn't want to be saved. But what does it mean when he's trying his hardest to do just that? Takes place one year after Advent Children. Rating may change later on for violence. VincentxOCxCloud.
1. Nth Piece

_He gazed at the moon as it surfaced above the waves, appearing as if it were chasing the sun away, in turn taking the heat and day and transforming it into a cool breeze and twilight._

_Standing, the tall man picked up the sword that lay next to him in the sand, reminding himself to polish it later. After all, it was one of the very few things that remained in this world of her and the only one he could actually save. After placing it on his back, just as she did five years before, he walked up to the place where the water met the sand._

_He bent down, releasing a white flower, its petals unfolded proudly. The dark-haired man patiently observed as the gentle dips led the bloom out to sea._

_Closing his eyes, he thought, _I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you I loved you. I couldn't fulfill my promise to you. I couldn't even save you. _He laughed bitterly._ Then again, you never wanted to be saved. You wanted . . . to live. . .

_He turned around and started to walk away, only to be stopped by the thoughts that had ran through his mind every day since she died._

* * *

And so ends the Nth Piece of All That Remains. The first chapter is written/typed and the second is about halfway finished. Think of this as a preview/prologue/etc.

Anyways, please read and review~ There won't be a 'review or no updates' warning because I have a friend that would kill me if I didn't get this story finished. ^-^

* * *

EDITED 05/25/09: Oh my gosh...31 people read this in just a day. Thank you to you all~


	2. First Piece

Alright! Over 60 views since its release and it was only an incredibly sucky typed-on-the-computer part. Changes in the summary: I read it and it seemed as if was talking about a yaoi fic, so yeah...that was changed. This chapter is for the craziness behind the story, my friend Amanda...

**Dislaimer:** Owning materia in no way means I own Final Fantasy VII. I do, however, own my character and her sword. Seriously. The sword exists in real life. It's in my room right now as you read this.

* * *

A figure raced across the desert outside of Midgar and the surrounding cities. Stopping their motor bike as they came to a cliff, they looked around. _Nothing much to do here…Might as well keep going._

As they got ready to pull away and continue onwards to the city, they hesitated, seeing a wide sword—rusted and worn from the strong winds—stuck into the ground.

Sighing, they dismounted their vehicle, leaning their own sword, sheathed, against it and grabbing the needed supplies from the various travel bags. They walked over to the abandoned sword, sensing a presence. It seemed almost…sad. The depressed feeling soon enveloped them as they came closer. Gripping the handle, they realized they'd the ruined city directly in front of them, Edge and Kalm visible in the distance. Again, the sight seemed forlorn. _It fits though, _they thought,_ After all, this _is_ the place where he died._

Tugging at the discarded weapon, they pulled it out of the ground. Sitting down, they laid it over their crossed legs, opened the small bags, and started to polish the metal, not bothering to remove their helmet.

Another sigh escaped their lips as they packed the bags once more and placed their sword back into the halter worn on their back. Climbing onto the motorbike, they started the engine and left, sparing not a single glance behind them.

Obviously, they never saw the grey wolf standing there, its fur short and neat, eyes bright.

As they were almost past the ruins of the once great city, they heard a howl. _So sad…but it seems to be getting better now._

Tifa and Cloud looked towards the door as the bell above it jangled. Seeing a fairly short woman enter and look around, they blinked in shock. She was easily as beautiful as any model yet seemed to be uncomfortable, her dark brown, almost black, eyes shifting nervously around behind her ragged brown bangs. What was truly odd about her was the black sword strapped to her back and the travel-worn clothes she wore. Poor woman must've gotten several strange looks, to say the least.

While Cloud sat there thinking about why this strange traveler could possibly have a reason to be here, Tifa broke the silence from her place behind the bar counter. "Sorry, but we're closed for the night. We'll be happy to serve you if you come back tomorrow."

Cloud stifled a laugh, knowing that Tifa had had a rough day, especially after a 'gang' had gotten rowdy and started a brawl in the middle of the restaurant. She was probably clenching her teeth right now—past experiences had told her things weren't always as they seemed.

The woman seemed startled. Quietly, she mumbled something, avoiding eye contact with the two.

"Sorry, come again?"

She mumble again, although a little louder.

"Could you please speak up?" Cloud stared at their late-night visitor, curious. Not a lot of people were this shy around someone so friendly looking as Tifa.

Sighing, she finally walked forward from where she'd stood in front of the door, rubbing her arm. Stopping a few feet away from the pair, still not looking up from the floor, she repeated herself again. "Could…could I please use your bathroom?"

After missing a beat, Tifa was the first to respond. "Okay, then. I'll show you where it is." Walking out from behind the counter, she gestured for the woman to follow her to the stairway that led to the upper levels of the building.

Reaching the landing, Tifa pointed down the hallway. "The ladies' room is just down that way, second on the right."

The woman nodded, and quickly apologized for bothering them so late, to which Tifa replied, "It's alright." She quickly disappeared through the door after her guide turned to return to the first floor. A small thunk could be heard as the woman most likely set down her sheathed sword. After all, who did their business with a sword strapped to their back?

Tifa hurried down the stairs after making one last check in Marlene and Denzel's room, making sure that they were actually asleep. Seeing Cloud starting to put away the various liquors and other alcohols and turning off the lights behind the counter, she leaned against the door frame. "Strange girl, isn't she?"

He turned towards her as he put away the last few glasses and bottles. "Yeah. She looked as if was afraid we'd send her off to work in the Corel Mines. And…"

"And what?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that she…she seemed a little familiar."

Tifa strode closer to him. "I'm sure that it's your imagination." _It's been almost a year since Sephiroth last came here…_ Placing her hand over his on the countertop, she was about to continue when she was interrupted by the clunking of boots.

The woman had stopped a few steps from the bottom of the staircase when Cloud and Tifa saw her.

"Thank you for letting me use your bathroom."

"No problem. Be sure to come back tomorrow!"

Nodding, she walked across the room and opened the door, quickly exiting the premises.

Tifa turned once again to Cloud. "Alright, time for bed! You've got a bunch of deliveries to do in the morning."

Groaning, the blond came from behind the counter and followed Tifa up the stairs, turning off the main lighting on his way.

"Quit complaining! You're the one who decided to do this."

As the two retired to bed, the engine of a motorbike turned over and the rumbling that followed moved away.

She stopped when she was a suitable distance away from the bar.

Dismounting, she pulled off the helmet and shook out her short brown hair. Looking around, she decided that she should rest for the night. The question, though, was where?

_Let's see…only 500 gil to my name and everyone's probably too suspicious to let some random traveler spend the night and bum out on their couch._ Another sigh. _Guess a roof will have to do…_

Placing the helmet on top of the handlebars, she wheeled her bike into a narrow alley way, not bothering to disguise it.

Leaving her sword strapped to her back, she jumped on top of a dumpster and began to scale the wall of the building enclosing the tiny space.

Upon reaching the top, she pulled herself over the ledge and rolled onto her back, the leather halter pressing incredibly uncomfortably into her back.

_You can actually see the sky here…_

Sitting up, she removed the halter, sword attached, and placed it next to her.

She closed her eyes and tried to let sleep embrace her.

* * *

And so ends the First Piece of All That Remains. Thanks for reading! And in the next chapter, you'll find out this chick's name!

I'm already attached to her...and have already planned out most of the story line and although it's a bit early to say this, there will probably be a sequel. Please review!


End file.
